dungeons_draugrfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial
Imperial is a player character race in Dungeons & Draugr. Imperials (also known as Cyrods) are a race of men descended from Nedics who settled in the province of Cyrodiil, most notably Nibenese and Colovians. From the time of the Merethic Era the Imperials were held in slavery by the Ayleids (also known as the Heartland High Elves) until a Nedic woman by the name of Alessia organized a successful slave revolt with the help of her champion Pelinal Whitestrake and demigod Morihaus. Following the revolt, the Cyrods set up three different empires under three different factions: Alessia and her followers, the Reman Dynasty and the Septim Dynasty. Though the empires had internal differences, more stark differences arose between the more mercantile Nibenese and the rougher Colovians. Where the Nibenese Imperials were skilled at trading the creation of wealth, the Colovian Imperials were influenced by their northern Nordic neighbors, turning to more physical pursuits such as farming and war. In fact, such differences kept the Imperials from becoming a unified people until the arrival of Reman Cyrodiil in the First Era and Zero Cuhlecain at the end of the Second Era. Due to the central position of Cyrodiil in Tamriel, Cyrods have learned to become shrewd traders and diplomats. As well, their former status as slaves have left them rather gregarious and willing to accept others. The more Nordic Imperials, Colovians are rougher and more physical than their Nibenese counterparts. The Nibenese are more cosmopolitan than their Colovian bretheren, and have excelled in trade and other such pursuits. Appearance Height: 5'9" Colovian Racial Boosts * +10 Restoration * +5 Block * +5 Smithing * +5 Enchanting * +5 Heavy Armor * +5 One-Handed Nibenese Racial Boosts * +10 Speech * +5 Lockpicking * +5 One-Handed * +5 Pickpocket * +5 Light Armor * +5 Alteration Traits Imperials have the following traits. (Colovian Racial) Blessing of Tamriel Colovian Imperials are blessed by the religious powers of Tamriel which gives them a 50% boost to their stamina. (Nibenese Racial) Imperial Luck Since Nibenese make great traders and merchants. There is a 100% chance to find up to 10 more gold in chests and coin purses. Voice of the Emperor Imperials speak with a small bit of power and majesty of the Emperors which allows them to calm their foes or receive better prices when they barter. Unique Gameplay The Nibenese are a civilized and cosmopolitan people who are good at trade and diplomacy, However playing as a noble or a merchant may be boring to some, so Nibenese could make decent thief builds (though not as good as Bosmer or Khajiit skill wise, the Nibenese try and talk their way out of problems using their skills in diplomacy could possibly help them get out of sticky situations easier) The Nibenese are good battle mages as the Nibenese could bring a combative element to the fight. The Colovians by comparison are more rough and ready, they are tough, hardy, stubborn and crude by comparison, however they are also quite disciplined and ordered as well. The Imperials are described as "less imposing" compared to say the Redguards, Elves, Orcs and Nords, Focusing on defence, blocking and faster sword movement would be a way of dealing with more ferocious opponents. Colovians are also apparently very religious, which would be ideal for knight/Templar build who are religious warriors that utilize both Heavy armor, Maces and restorations magics to compensate for a lack of shielding. -Sarus31Category:Races __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Imperial